1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to scrolling text, images or video on a monitor or a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have a function of displaying an image that can be watched by users. Users can watch a broadcast via a display apparatus. Display apparatuses display, on a display included therein, a broadcast that a user selects from among broadcasting signals transmitted by a broadcasting station. Currently, most countries around the world have switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
In digital broadcasting, a digital image signal and a digital audio signal are transmitted. When compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is resilient against external noise, thus having little data loss, and is favorable with respect to error correction, and provides high-resolution and high-definition screen images. In addition, digital broadcasting can provide a bidirectional service, in contrast with analog broadcasting.
Smart televisions (TVs) providing various types of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function have been recently provided. Smart TVs aim to analyze and respond to user needs without manipulations by a user, that is, instead of a user manually operating the smart TVs to make a selection.
Also, smart TVs realizing scrolling have recently become available to provide users with more information by reinforcing interaction with users.